Cool Cat
by Yojimbra
Summary: Heading home one night Izuku discovers why Kyoka has been acting so weird recently. She's now a cat girl. This leads to them dating." One Shot.


Izuku let out a yawn as he made his way back from the gym. It was just past curfew and there was a good chance that he was going to get in a little bit of trouble, but he wanted to make sure all the weights were put back up, and then he had to shower, and it was just a mess of reasons. Mostly he just lost track of time.

Stepping out into the early fall night air he found steam rising from his breath and a chill clashing against his still wet skin. With another yawn and stretch, he popped his neck and headed towards the dorms.

A noise caught his attention halfway to the dorms. And that was when he saw her. Kyoka. The small purple haired girl from his class that gave off a 'too cool for school' vibe even when she was studying her ass off with Momo or the others. She was standing in a break in the forest stretching, her lithe frame sparkling in the moonlight.

But there was something different about her. A long black tail swished behind her and a set of black cat ears were on top of her head. And then there were her fangs, he could see them even when she yawned. How long did she have those?

"Kyoka?" He asked taking a step towards her.

Her eyes went wide and were now catlike with how they glistened in the dull night light. She completely froze only her tail bothered to bristle up and flick in annoyance.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. She had been sick for the past week, showing up to class wearing a beanie, a mask over her mouth, sunglasses, and gloves - not the fingerless kind. Most of them had been worried about her, but she was adamant that she was fine. This put things into question.

She ran towards him, quirker than he thought she could, and placed on her beanie. There was a desperate almost crazy look in her eyes that had him more than a little frightened. "You saw? How much did you see?"

He looked at her, there was motion under her cap even as she kept it held tight against her head. Then there was her tail, it was bristled, and twitching. And her eyes were more slit than normal. And did she have whiskers? Curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed her beanie and yanked it out of her hands. Yep. those were cat ears and regular human ears. It was odd.

"How long have you been part cat?" He asked, only vaguely aware that he was being really rude by pulling her hat off. Really, he should respect her desire to hide them, but the cat was out of the bag.

She growled at him and jumped to grab her beanie. Her hands were now tipped in some wicked sharp claws that slashed the air. "I swear Izuku if you don't give that back, I will claw your fucking eyes out!"

"Okay, okay, sorry for taking it." He handed the white beanie back to her and scratched the back of his head. "So uhh, what's with the whole you being part cat thing?"

"Don't you dare say a word to Mineta or Denki! Hanta either. They so can't know about this!" She quickly placed her beanie back on. Her ears making twin tents in its shape even as she kept pulling it down. "I'd die if those perverts knew about this."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone, but just what's going on? And why were you out here?" It seemed like dancing in the moonlight was the opposite of what she should be doing if she wanted to keep her cat features a secret. But they did make her look really cute, and Kyoka was in permanent denial over her own attractiveness.

She sighed and began to loop her tail around her waist. "It's not my fault. I just like have a need to run around outside for like twenty minutes and just do random cat things. It sucks! I suddenly really like fish! I've taken more naps in the past two weeks than I have since I grew out of nap time! I even sleep curled up and yesterday, I almost got stuck in a tree! It's like puberty all over but instead of being disappointed that all I got was acne, I'm just grateful I don't cough up a hairball."

Okay, clearly this was a recent development.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked offering her a hand. "Is it permanent?"

"I don't know," She sighed, her tail falling down behind her. "During that kid excersize thing everybody had to do I ended up getting hit with a kid that has a quirk that makes people into cat girls. But it only works if they really like them, and I made him laugh so yay, I'm a cat girl now. It's like being some perverts fantasy."

"He hasn't used it on anyone else before?" That sounded like a really weird quirk.

Kyoka huffed. "His parents and his best friend. His mom is exactly the same, and the dad has the same personality but now he's a girl and same with the best friend. They've all been infected for a year now. So chances are I'm stuck like this."

"Well, maybe there's some upsides? You looked a bit faster than usual when you came to grab your hat. And now you have two sets of ears, three if we count your jacks." he flailed his arms wide trying to get her to cheer up.

"I mean, you're not wrong. I am faster now, and there's some extra perks but I never really asked for this." She crossed her arms and let out a sigh. "Thanks for being understanding Izuku. I should have trusted someone sooner. Sneaking around and trying to avoid everyone hasn't been fun. Mina thinks I have a boyfriend."

"Mina thinks everybody has a boyfriend."

"True." She smiled up at him, he could see her ears twitching under her cap. "I'm not ready for the others to find out about this. So can you please not tell anybody about it. It would mean a lot."

"My lips are sealed."

"Great," Her smile and all those newly sharp teeth were worth a thousand words. "Now, there's something I'd like you to help me with."

XXXX

This was weird.

But also really nice.

Kyoka, was curled up in his lap while slowly kneaded her incredibly fluffy ears. It had been a simple enough request, pat her head, but now he was basically petting her.

"Are you purring?" He asked still keeping up the motion. It was strange being in a girls room after curfew, but Aizawa was one of the few people that knew about Kyoka's transformation and had allowed one night of him breaking curfew for emotional support. Besides it wasn't like they were going to do anything.

Her tail shot up and her face went red. "No!... Maybe? Shut up!"

"It's really cute by the way."

She just whined as another purr began to escape her.

"Hey, Izuku?" She asked softly.

"Yea?"

"Do you want try this while we're making out?" Her face was beat red. And the boldness mad him blush. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. It's just this feels really good and I just made you know what forget it I-"

"I'd like that."

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Then a few minutes later and they were both shirtless.

Cat girls were really hot.

And that was how Izuku got a cat girl Kyoka to be his girlfriend.

Ear rubs.

AN: (I can't bold anymore D:) Hey there! Uhh... I'll do a proper Izuku x Kyoka eventually but this was fun to write while I'm sick. 


End file.
